Les choix n'apportent que pertes et tracas
by Judee.D
Summary: Quand une personne seulement décide de prendre ses propres choix, c'est quatre destins qui sont chamboulés. Comme quoi l'importance d'un choix n'est pas à prendre à la légère. FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Commencement

**DISCLAIMER :** Tout, quasiment tout appartient à la merveilleuse et la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Quand à ma Jenna Lewis, il s'agit d'un personnage dont je garde jalousement la propriété. Je ne dériverai pas en Mary-Sue, je vous le promet (du moins, je vais essayer).

* * *

**COMMENCEMENT**

Drago Malfoy donne un léger coup de coude à son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Tous deux pouffent de rire et s'effacent après un virage. La cause de leur moquerie n'est autre que Pansy Parkison qui, entourée d'une horde de fille de Serpentard, proclame haut et fort que sa beauté n'était du qu'à sa seule naissance. C'est à ce moment que passe Hermione Granger, seule, sous les ricanements de Pansy qui se firent insistant. La Gryffondor garde la tête haute, levant juste les yeux au ciel devant tant de puérilité. Puis, arrive derrière elle Ron Weasley en grande conversation avec Harry Potter qui ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à la clique de Serpentard assise par terre. Puis, un Serdaigle apparait au détour d'un couloir, enlaçant étroitement une Poufsouffle. Ils s'embrassent langoureusement et leur intention pour le reste de la nuit ne fait aucun doute. Une Serpentard se lève et gifle violemment le Serdaigle avant de disparaitre, fière et toute la clique à ses trousses. Le couple reste un instant hébété puis la Poufsouffle le gifle pour la deuxième fois et disparait dans le sens inverse des Serpentard. Puis, Hannah Abbot apparait, marchant lentement, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle faisait une bêtise, un bout de parchemin dans la main qu'elle pli et déplie comme un spasme. Elle finit par s'enfuir, tout droit, stressée. Enfin, Drago Malfoy réapparait et se dirige vers elle, qui est restée assise dans le couloir a assisté à tous ces échanges, sans mot dire, griffonnant sur son carnet, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Le fils Malfoy lui sourit et lui prend les mains. Elle s'appelle Jenna Lewis et est sans conteste la fille la plus belle du monde. La décrire n'est qu'une perte de tant car aucun mot ne peut rendre justice à la matière miroitante de ses cheveux, entre le mauve et le noir, rien ne peut approcher de vérité la splendeur de ses traits, la perfection de ses yeux immensément ambrés. Disserter des heures sur l'incroyable symétrie de sa bouche arrondies et l'angle des plus agréables de son nez n'est qu'une insulte à sa beauté véritable. Mais il y a aussi ses courbes affolantes, ni provocante, ni chastes. Un juste milieu. Jenna Lewis est la femme la plus magnifique de tout l'Univers, tous étaient en accord avec cette réalité. Le jeune Drago, bien connu pour son charme ravageur et son physique appréciable ne semble qu'une pâle copie de la perfection de la jeune fille. Pourtant, il est agenouillé en face d'elle, mains jointes autour des siennes, souriant et ses yeux gris pétillant de joie.

« Tu comptes rêvasser longtemps comme ça, Jen' ? N'oublie pas que tu dois me faire la cuisine, ce soir ! »

Jenna sourit à son tour, irréelle. Elle éclate d'un rire avec des résonances rauques qui sembla éclairé le couloir entier.

« Tu veux manger quoi, Drago ? Demanda-t-elle

- Hm... Un gratin de pomme de terre !

- Alors va me chercher des pommes de terres en cuisine, s'il te plait. Retrouve-moi dans mon appartement, à tout à l'heure. »

Il sourit à nouveau, dépose un baiser sur son front et disparait, prenant un air froid et arrogant qui lui sied tout autant. Leurs voix portent des contrastes étonnants ; Jenna qui ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine, à cause de sa coupe au carré avec une frange droite et sa peau translucide avait une voix veloutée mais qui reste rauque. Drago, lui, a une voix à la fois cristalline et grave. Jenna ferme son carnet d'un coup sec et secoue la tête, pour arrêter d'observer la vie du château comme si elle regardait un film. Elle s'étire à la manière d'un chat et se lève. La grâce qu'elle dégage lorsqu'elle marche n'avait d'égal sa beauté. Elle se dirige vers un couloir laissé à l'abandon et frappe deux coups sur un tableau, celui de l'Ignroant Endormi. Le personnage dans le cadre s'anime et regarde Jenna.

« Bonjour, Mlle Lewis, dit-il en baillant.

- Bonjour. Je voudrais rentrer. Et Drago Malfoy va arriver dans peu de temps, laissez-le rentrer, lui aussi.

- Naturellement, Mlle Lewis. Je suis à votre service. »

Un léger sourire effleure les lèvres de Jenna quand le tableau tourne, laissant place à un magnifique appartement qu'elle avait expressément demandé en cinquième année, ne supportant plus les quolibets de son dortoir. Le directeur avait accédé à sa requête, sans problème, connaissant ses difficultés d'insertion par rapport à ses camarades. De plus, elle a de bons résultats alors Dumbledor n'avait pas de réelles raisons de lui refuser sa demande. Elle regarde son salon. Il est magnifique, de couleur pâle, vert et argent. Il y a une immense cheminée, un canapé confortable, deux fauteuils rebondis, une bibliothèque gigantesque, une table basse faite de marbre et une table à manger de bois poli. La cuisine est seulement séparée par un rideau blanc. Elle est spacieuse et lumineuse, immaculée tant elle est bien nettoyée et décorée avec goût. En face de l'entrée, il y a un escalier en pierre et au deuxième palier, sa chambre. Elle monte dans cette dernière pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Sa chambre est de loin l'endroit qu'elle préfère dans tout son appartement. Le mur qui fait front à la porte est un immense baie vitrée qui donne vue sur Pré-au-lard. Son lit rond et drapé de soie verte est appuyé contre cette unique source de lumière. Sa penderie s'étale sur les deux moitiés de mur, contre sa porte et au milieu de la pièce, il y a une table basse, en verre, recouverte de divers ouvrages. Il y a une étagère contre le mur, dessus des milliers de bibelots, de photos et des souvenirs. La Lewis avança dans sa chambre, passa une main contre la soie de ses draps et s'empresse de passer dans la pièce suivante, sa salle de bain. Elle ouvre un robinet et se trempe le visage. Elle soupire enfin et se regarde dans son miroir décorée avec des mosaïques superbes. Elle est fatiguée et aimerait que tout ralentisse... En entendant une voix crier en bas, elle sourit. Drago Malfoy est son meilleur ami, même si personne n'est au courant. Elle laissa sa salle de bain et sa chambre en plan et dévale les marches de son escalier. Sourire aux lèvres, il l'embrase sur le front. Comme il l'aurait fait avec une petite-sœur, une meilleure amie. Une partie de lui-même.

« Tu as trouvé des pommes de terres ? S'enthousiasme-t-elle.

- J'ai bien mieux !

- Ah ?

- Des œufs. En fait, je voudrais une omelette. »

Elle rit et il l'admire avec tendresse. Elle attrape la nourriture et va dans la cuisine, son ami sur les talons.

« Alors, dit-elle en éclatant les œufs dans sa poêle. Ta mission, ça avance ? »

Il s'assombrit. Il aurait voulu parler d'autre chose, ce soir. Pas de ça. Il soupire et lui réponds quand même.

« Non. C'est toujours à point mort. Ce vieux fou est dur à atteindre ... »

Sa voix tremble. Elle se tourne vers lui, délaissant son ouvrage. Elle happe ses mains dans les siennes, dans un étreinte rassurante. Il appuie son front contre le sien, se laissant aller à la chaleur que la jeune fille dégage. Drago Malfoy semble tellement fragile à cet instant.

« Tu peux encore tout abandonner, chuchote Jenna. Partir loin, t'enfuir de ce chantage odieux qu'il exerce sur toi. Je viendrais avec toi. Nous partirons tous les deux, nous fuirons cette guerre obscène et injuste qui guette...

- Non. Sinon, c'est ma mère qui en pâtira, rétorque-t-il sur le même ton. Il me tuera par la même occasion. »

Sa voix est douloureuse. Il a peur. Et la proposition de Jenna est extrêmement tentante. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait mais chaque fois, sa réponse restait la même, stoïque. Jenna se dégage gentiment de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et réparti son omelette dans deux assiettes qu'elle fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette.

« Mangeons ! Ça nous changera les idées ! »

Drago sourit, reconnaissant au fait qu'elle n'insiste pas. Ils s'assoient à table et mange en riant et en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis Jenna pose une question.

« Comment as-tu fais pour venir, au fait ? Je me doute que tu n'as pas dis à tes amis que tu venais me rejoindre..

- J'ai dis que je travaillais. Sur ma mission. Je dois au moins le remercier pour ça, je n'ai plus besoin d'excuses bancales pour partager une omelette avec toi. »

Elle rit doucement mais il voit bien que le cœur n'y est pas. Il ne dit rien, rongé par la même angoisse qu'elle. D'un geste souple, elle fait voler ses cheveux en arrière et le regarde avant de changer de discussion. Il part deux heures plus tard, regagnant son dortoir après un « bonne nuit ». Elle reste seule mais ça ne la dérange pas, elle raffole de ces instants de solitude très rare dans cette maison imposante qu'est Poudlard. Elle s'allonge sur son lit, un soupir d'aise passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle a seize ans. La vie de son meilleur ami semble avoir prit un tournant décisif. La sienne aussi. Alors que Jenna Lewis ne s'était jamais posée de question auparavant, une seule frôle son subconscient. Et si elle tente de prendre son avenir en mains ? Et si elle avait la possibilité de choisir ? Un sourire s'est épanouie sur ses lèvres. Elle essayera. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, elle a sommeil. Elle a seize ans. Elle vient de décider de choisir et non de subir. Elle ignore tout du monde qui l'entoure. Qu'importe, qu'elle n'a qu'une idée en tête. Ne plus subir. Agir. Car choisir, c'est agir.

Cette nuit-là, Jenna Lewis ne s'est pas rendue compte que la même idée vient de traverser les quatre personnes qui lui seront intiment liées. Elle ignore qu'à l'instant où elle prends cette décision, quatre destins sont entrainés avec elle dans les abysses les plus profondes du monde. Dans un endroit pire que l'enfer.

* * *

_J'ai honte de vous montrez ça... -/- Vos impressions ? :$_

_Je vous promet la suite le plus rapidement possible !  
_

Ju. **D**


	2. Aide ou ignorance ?

**Chanson : Se souvenir des belles choses - Gaëtan Roussel**

** Disque « La mécanique du coeur » de Dionysos**

** Barcelona - Les Plastiscines**

** Song for Jedi - Dionysos**

_(Euh, oui, j'ai décidé de vous donner les chansons qui m'inspirent quand j'écris, c'est une vieille habitude que j'ai quand j'écris..)_**  
**

**Merci à aux reviews que j'ai reçu, c'est toujours sympa de recevoir des encouragements :)**

* * *

** Choix N°1 : Aide ou ignorance ?**

Drago déambule, seul et perdu dans l'immense Poudlard. Il fait un temps paradisiaque dehors et il aurait sans doute mieux valut qu'il soit dehors, à profiter du soleil, à se prélasser dans l'herbe douce et à jouer avec ses camarades. Mais il n'en a pas envie, il n'en éprouve, de plus, aucunement le besoin. Il continue à marcher, les jambes raides, la mâchoire contractée. Il semble si tendu et marche sans regarder autour de lui, certain déjà de la direction qu'il veut prendre. Sa cape vole contre ses chevilles et ses bras son raide, dans la prolongation de son corps. Il continue à avancer, dépasse la Grande Salle, monte deux par deux les marches de l'immense escalier de l'entrée et continue à monter toujours plus haut dans son école, son refuge. Il marche tant et si vite qu'il ne remarque pas une deuxième personne qui ne devrait pas être là. Cette personne marche en face de lui, dans la direction inverse. C'est Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor. Elle déambule tranquillement, s'apprêtant à rejoindre ses amis dans le parc et voit Drago Malfoy arriver en sens inverse, rapide et raide. Elle trésaille parce qu'elle sait ce qui l'attends quand il va la voir mais elle serre les dents et avance, un immense livre coincé sous son bras, une allure fière sur le visage. Elle refuse de se pousser, attendant qu'il le fasse et continue à marcher. Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas vu, trop pris dans ses réflexions tortueuses et ils se percutent violemment. À cause du choc, Hermione est propulsée par terre, les feuilles qu'elle a coincé dans la couverture de son livre volant au quatre coins du couloir. Drago tombe aussi mais se relève si vite qu'elle se demande si ça n'a pas été une illusion que de le voir au sol. Il lui lance un regard tellement sombre qu'elle sent ses entrailles se rétracter dans son abdomen.

« Fais un peu attention où tu marches, sang-de bourbe, crache-t-il. Tu n'as donc pas vu que tu étais sur mon chemin ?

- Si, rétorqua Granger en se levant, sonnée mais sûre d'elle. Mais c'était à toi de te pousser, tu ne connais pas la galanterie ?

- Avec les _femmes_, oui, pas avec les _gamines_! »

Il lui tourne le dos et s'apprêtent à s'en aller mais Hermione n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Elle en a marre d'être humiliée, marre d'être considérée comme une moins que rien. Elle agrippe le bras du Serpentard et avant qu'il ne proteste lui coupe la parole.

« Tu n'es qu'un petit con prétentieux, Malfoy, s'énerve-t-elle. Tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde mais tu es la fiente de Poudlard, la personne la plus exécrable qui puisse jamais exister ! Tu te prends pour le centre du monde, pour un _prince_ mais tu n'es rien, rien qu'un pion minable et sans importance. Tu te prélasses dans des privilèges qui n'auront qu'une durée limité dans le temps. Tu ne mérites pas même la vie tant tu es inutile. Je ne devrais pas gaspiller ma salive pour toi mais je n'en peux plus. Je ne supporte pas que tu te leurres de la sorte alors écoute-moi -écoute-moi _bien_ pour la première fois de ta pitoyable vie -, je te _hais_, Drago Malfoy. Et un jour tu payeras pour toutes la méchanceté que tu as pu montrer. »

La jeune fille est essoufflée. Elle suffoque parce qu'elle n'a pas respiré une seule fois tout du long de sa tirade. Le rouge au joue, elle garde le regard au sol. Malfoy l'attrape par le poignet et la frappe au visage. Elle tombe de ton son long dans le couloir quand une personne fait irruption.

« Que vois-je ? Caquette une voix bien connue du Serpentard. Un combat Gryffondor Serpentard ? Quel originalité, par Merlin ! Et évidement, vous ne pouviez pas vous disputer dehors mais non, vous vous sentez obligés de pourrir mon couloir...

- Lewis, fait Hermione d'une voix sombre en se relevant grâce au mur.

- Oh, pas la peine de te relever pour moi, Granger. Tu aurais du rester par terre, c'est ta place, non ? »

La Gryffondor lui lance un regard noir et, sans une autre parole, elle attrape son livre et s'en va, laissant les feuilles volantes dans le couloir, refusant de rester une seconde de plus en compagnie de ces deux ordures. Jenna tourne alors son attention vers Drago, son meilleur ami et fronce les sourcils.

« Cette fille ne méritait pas que tu la frappe aussi violemment, Drago, commence-t-elle d'une voix posée.

- Tu n'étais pas là, murmure-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit.

- Tu te trompes ; je suis là depuis le début. J'ai tout entendu. Et ne dis pas qu'elle a tord. Tu te comportes comme un prétentieux et un con, ni plus ni moins.

- Alors si tu penses comme elle, hurle Drago. Pourquoi tu ne pars pas avec elle ? Laisse-moi, Jenna, continue-t-il de crier alors qu'elle avance sa main vers lui. Ne me touche pas. Puisque tu me hais, comme elle !

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Je ne te hais pas, je te l'aurais fais savoir, Drago. Je t'aime, tu es ma seule famille.

- Peut-être qu'il est temps que nous arrêtions de nous voir, Lewis, lance-t-il d'un ton froid. Comme ça, peut-être que tu réaliseras qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. »

Jenna reste stoïque, le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées tandis que Drago, dans un mouvement ample de cape disparaît derrière un mur. La Lewis lève les yeux vers l'immense fenêtre. Le temps est radieux pour un mois de mai. Elle fait planer son regard sur le sol et ramasse lentement les papiers abandonnés par Hermione. Quand elle arrive dans son appartement, elle les range dans son sac de cours pour le lendemain. Puis, un sanglot lui transperce le corps. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même et se met à pleurer de grosses larmes. Elle a l'impression que son cœur a été arraché de sa poitrine. Elle prie pour que la douleur s'arrête mais sa blessure est cuisante, la tristesse la rongeant jusqu'à l'os. Ce soir, elle n'arrivera pas à dormir...

**~.~**

Quand Jenna cesse de pleurer, c'est déjà le matin. Elle voit le soleil se lever, au loin mais elle a froid et elle frissonne. Elle a froid malgré les grosses couvertures sur elle. Elle n'arrête pas de penser à Drago. Était-il sérieux ? Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il avait dit ? Soupirant, Jenna se lève et va dans sa salle de bain. Elle se regarde et se trouve moche. Elle a les yeux rougis par les pleures et son nez est rouge à force de renifler. Elle s'enferme dans sa cabine de douche et s'assoit tandis que l'eau glisse sur elle. Elle a trop pleuré et aucune autre larme ne coulera de ses grands yeux à la couleur du miel. Elle est détruite mais il faut qu'elle se secoue et qu'elle aille en cours, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Jenna Lewis a reçu les mots de Drago Malfoy comme une flèche en plein cœur et son monde semble s'émietter petit à petit. Elle inspire douloureusement, car même faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons lui fait mal, et elle sort de sa douche, enfile son uniforme avant de filer vers sa petite cuisine. Un bref regard à sa montre lui indique qu'il lui reste dix minutes avant le début des cours. Elle s'accorde un petit café et sort du confort de son appartement. Les couloirs de Poudlard ressemblent à une fourmilières. Les élèves se poussent, s'empressent, s'interpellent dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Elle soupire imperceptiblement et avance, tête haute, démarche sûre et masque d'arrogance sur le visage. Et elle se met en route, fière, orgueilleuse. Jenna Lewis a une image a préserver, même si son cœur est en miette, même si son corps souffre le martyr. Elle avance et les autres s'écartent sur son passage, intimidée par cette fille magnifique. Elle se dirige vers le deuxième étage et s'adosse au mur de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et attends patiemment que son professeur arrive. Ses condisciples de Serpentard se regroupaient devant la porte, lançant des regards craintifs à Jenna, chuchotant entre eux. Quand Drago arrive, accompagné de son meilleur ami Blaise, il ne lui accorde pas un regard. Il a revêtu son costume de prince des Serpentard. Jenna comprends bien que ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle aura la réponse à ses questions. Le professeur Rogue apparait. Ils n'ont plus d'autre choix que de rentrer en classe. Drago ne lui adresse pas un regard de la journée. Journée qui paraît éternelle pour la jeune Lewis. Elle est fatiguée. Elle a froid. Elle se rend à la bibliothèque, épuisée et cherchant du réconfort dans cette pièce déserte et silencieuse. Elle se recroqueville contre un fauteuil moelleux et fouille dans son sac à la recherche de son livre de chevet du moment. Ses doigts rencontrent alors de pages de papiers qu'elle sort de son sac. Il s'agit des feuilles que Hermione Granger a oublié, la vieille, dans le couloir. Elle les contemple et se dit qu'elle ferait bien de lui rendre. Une choses attire alors son attention. Sur le parchemins, noircis de la petite écriture étriquée et sage de Hermione Granger était inscrit des milliers de sort de magie noir. Jenna en tombe des nues, et continue de lire. Mais c'est bien de la magie interdite, du moins au sorciers de premier cycle. Jenna lis longtemps quand une voix aigüe lui vrille les tympans.

« MES PARCHEMINS ! »

Une mains fines arrache les formules grouillant sur papiers, surprenant Jenna qui relève la tête et tombe nez-à-nez avec Hermione, rouge de honte, tremblante de rage.

« Tu étudies la magie noire ? Sérieusement ?

- Tu as lu ? Tu n'avais pas le droit !

- La magie noire, Granger ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Toute seule ! Tu veux te retrouver dans les premiers rangs quand ma guerre éclatera, juste à la droite de Voldemort ? Tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que tu le laisses croire ou quoi ? On ne t'a jamais dis que c'était _dangereux_ de toucher aux affaires des grands ? »

Hermione passe du rouge au violet puis au orange à une vitesse incroyable. Jenna s'est levée pendant son monologue et se tient en face d'elle, les jambes écartées, énervée mais surtout choquée. Dans un grognement de rage, elle se laisse tomber sur la canapé, attrapant au vol les parchemins. Elle les parcourt rapidement des yeux, chuchote les formules avant d'arrêter son doigts sur un gribouillage en particulier.

« Le sort d'illusion, commente-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Hermione. Drôlement dur à maitriser mais quand il est sût, très utile. C'est plus de la torture que de l'attaque proprement dite, d'ailleurs. Redoutable quand il est utilisé par un mage très imaginatif ...

- Tu ... Tu t'y connais ?

- Évidement. Je faisais des recherches... Tu n'es pas la seule à fréquenter la bibliothèque, Hermione. Même si j'y suis beaucoup moins que toi.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? »

Le regard ambre de Jenna toise durement Hermione qui, rouge mais sûre d'elle décide de mettre de côté son aversion pour la maison verte et grise.

« Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre la magie noire, Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant, de Harry Potter, prêcheuse du bien et la bonne magie ? Toi, la bonne élève qui lève la main la première dans son immonde costume de vierge effarouchée, qui veux tout faire mieux que les autres, la petite moldue étriquée dans ses idée préconçue et enfermée dans son confort personnel ? Toi ? Tu voudrais que moi, Jenna Lewis, l'exclue, la mauvaise, la sombre, la Serpentard Jenna Lewis je t'apprenne à utiliser un sort de magie noire à la porté des plus grands mages noirs ? Mais pourquoi ? Aurais-tu perdue ta bienveillance ou ta bonté sur le chemin de la perfection, Granger ? »

Hermione perds un peu de sa rougeur. Baisse la tête. Elle n'a pas été touchée par les paroles de Jenna car elle les a prononcé avec tellement de douceur que la Serpentard aurait pu ajouter n'importe quoi, la pire des insultes, la plus éhonté des provocations, la Gryffondor n'aurait pas réagit tant le son de sa voix était doux et plein de pitié. En Jenna un violent débat faisait rage.

_« Dois-je l'aider,quitte à m'ouvrir aux autres ou rester fermement campée sur mes positions ? »_

« Je veux pouvoir les battre sur leurs propres terrains, souffle le jeune prude du bout des lèvres, comme si cet aveu lui brûlait la langue et lui retournait les tripes. Je refuse de croire qu'ils ont des pouvoirs que nous ne pouvons atteindre. Je... Je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre.. Et les surprendre. Je ne suis pas la petite gourde qu'on imagine qui je suis. »

Hermione plonge ses yeux noisettes dans ceux emplis de lueur dorée de Jenna, comme pour la persuader de ses dires. Un imperceptible sourire frôle les lèvres de Lewis quand elle se lève de son fauteuil. Elle a fait son choix. Le premier un temps soit peu dangereux depuis sa conception.

« Soit, Hermione Granger, je t'apprendrai. Viens à vingt heures précises dans mon salon, tu n'auras qu'à réveiller le tableau de l'Ignorant Endormi et donner ton nom, il te laissera entrer. Hermione... Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux faire ?

- Oui.

- Ça va être un long apprentissage. Je veux que tu écoutes ce que je te dise et que quand je t'ordonne quelque chose, du moins dans le cadre de ton ... éducation aux sciences occultes, tu m'obéisses dans la seconde et sans piper mot.

- Bien.

- Je veux aussi de toi une concentration sans faille. La magie noire est un poison, un écart et tu te retrouves imbibée. Paf, dans la casserole, sans un bruit, sans un sursaut... Par surprise. Et après, tu te retrouves à quatre pattes devant le Seigneur Noir parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir t'apporter la dose de puissance dont tu as besoin.

- Je serais concentrée. »

Jenna sourit pour de bon sort de la bibliothèque.

« Je garde les parchemins, on commencera pas analyser tes recherches. Et sois à l'heure, j'aime la ponctualité ! »

La tonalité de son rire s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Hermione soupire. Elle a trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, même si passer beaucoup de temps avec cette fille lunatique l'embête, elle fera avec. Elle jette un regard anxieux autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un, à part les livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque a entendu leur conversation. Elle sort sur la pointe des pieds, part le plus discrètement possible, sans se faire repérer, comme une souris ou une enfant consciente de faire une bêtise.

**~.~**

Jenna est rentrée directement chez elle. Elle n'a pas supporté l'hypocrisie qui règne dans la classe des Serpentard et s'offre donc le privilège de sécher le reste de sa journée. Une fois le tableau franchis, elle eu la surprise de trouver Drago Malfoy assis sur son canapé, dans un demi-sommeil, allongé sur le sofa écrue. Elle l'observe de loin et lui trouve une drôle de ressemblance avec les anges. Elle sourit. Passe sa main dans ses fins cheveux blancs. L'embrasse sur le front. Ses paupières papillonnes tandis qu'elle frotte les mains du jeune homme contre son visage.

« Jenna, soupire-t-il d'aise en empoignant son visage et en plaquant son front contre le sien. J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles..

- Drago, éclate-t-elle de rire. Arrête la guimauve, on a plus cinq ans, on a pas à s'expliquer après s'être fait la gueule.

- Mais...

- Tututut ... Moi, en tout cas, je veux pas savoir.

- ... Comme tu voudras. Tant que je peux encore faire ça ! »

Il l'attrape par les hanches et ils roulent sur le tapis moelleux devant l'antre de la cheminée. Il la chatouille tellement que des larmes de rires perlent ses yeux. Son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré et elle n'arrive bientôt plus à respirer correctement tant elle rit. Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se chamailler jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Jenna vire alors sans ménagement Drago de chez elle. C'est quand il disparaît au détour d'un couloir que Lewis se rends compte qu'elle ne lui a rien dit pour Hermione. Elle pince les lèvres et jure de le faire le lendemain. Ce soir, elle a une formation à commencer.

* * *

_ça vous a plut ? :$_

_La suite arrivera dans un petit moment..._

Ju. **D**


	3. Facilité ou vérité ?

**CHANSON :**

Neopolitan Dreams - Lisa Mitchell

Now generation - Black eyes peas

Longboard train – Dionysos

Resitance - MUSE

_Bonne lecture (:_

**

* * *

****Choix N°2 : Facilité ou vérité ?**

Pansy Parkinson est une fouine. Une de ces fouines qu'il est impossible de dompter tant leur naturel ne peut être évacué. Une fille dont les besoins de commérages sont au-dessus de la moyenne. Pansy Parkinson est à Poudlard la plaque tournante des ragots, la plus sournoise de toutes les colporteuses et la critique sans pitié que tous les élèves de Poudlard voulant une bonne réputation ont la bonne idée de redouter. Riche héritière, son avenir semble tout tracé, des brillantes études de femmes au foyer, suivie d'un mariage fortuné et arrangé, pour finir par élever deux marmots d'un homme qui ne l'aura jamais aimé, prenant pour maitresse sa secrétaire puis toutes les dames de passage afin que Pansy se retrouve seule parce que sa progéniture, les deux ou trois êtres de chairs qu'elle aura engendré se casseront au beau milieu de leur crise d'adolescence tant la nunucherie de leur mère et l'hypocrisie de leur père les auront fait suffoquer. Alors, doucement mais surement, Pansy Parkinson sombrera dans l'alcool à seulement quarante ans, devenant une alcoolique légère, comme toutes ces poules de bonnes familles. Adieu paillettes et rêves de coquetterie, bonjour Absolut et Jack Daniel's ! Oui, c'était sans doute ça, le destin de Pansy Parkinson, se dit Jenna en rêvassant, un œil ambre posé sur la jeune femme de ses pensées, l'autre fermé par la fatigue. Elle a un sourire de requin qui fait frissonner Drago au loin et elle se lève avant de passer devant le troupeau de nenettes dont le futur ne va pas être plus charmant.

« Dommage, souffle-t-elle à l'intention de Parkinson d'une voix presque attristée. Tu as pourtant du potentiel pour devenir journaliste. Certes à la Rita Skeeter mais journaliste quand même... En tout cas, tu pourras m'inviteras à tes petites sauteries, c'est déjà ça...

- Dégage de là, Lewis, gronde la concernée sans comprendre mais ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus aux alentours de cet aura maléfique qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la charmante Jenna. »

Le rire cristallin et moqueur de la Lewis, connu de tous tant il est impromptu dans toutes les circonstances s'élève dans la salle confinée où s'étaient regroupés les Serpentard en attendant leur professeur de botanique. Jenna sort de la salle, se demandant au passage pourquoi elle y était entrée. Elle n'aime pas ses condisciples - à part Drago, évidement - et passer déjà une journée rien qu'à sentir leur présence lui met souvent les nerfs à vifs. Souriante et heureuse de s'être débarrassée de ses compagnons de classe pour une heure, elle flâne en direction de la bibliothèque où elle est sûre de trouver la personne qu'elle cherche. D'ailleurs ...

« Bingo ! Hermione Granger, tu es quand même sacrement prévisibles. »

La Gryffondor sursaute, rougit et jette un regard circulaire pour voir s'il n'y a personne. Jenna s'assoit à côté d'elle et éclate de rire.

« Du calme, Mione, sourit-elle affectueusement en massant son crâne. Je ne serais pas venue s'il y avait du monde. Et sur ce point, je suis bien plus rigoureuse que toi...

- C'est vrai, se détend enfin la rouge et or en souriant à l'autre. Tu n'es pas censée être en cours ?

- Si, de botanique. Mais tu sais, moi, le jardin... »

Elle appuie sa phrase d'un bâillement et commence à se balancer sur sa chaise, l'air parfaitement désinvolte. Hermione lui sourit et l'observe un moment, un instant coupée de la réalité par la beauté féerique de celle qui, la nuit, dans le secret de son appartement lui apprends à maitriser les sorts les plus complexes. Ce jour-là, Jenna a levé ses cheveux en un chignons désordonnés sur le bas de sa nuque et sa frange n'est pas coiffée mais elle reste magnifique.

« Tu cherches quoi ? Demande la Lewis.

- Des renseignements sur les sortilèges de volonté les plus courants. Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait s'entrainer, ce soir, ou plus tard, n'importe. Mais ça a l'air compliqué...

- Il s'agit des sorts sans baguettes ? Ceux auquel il suffit de penser pour se faire obéir ?

- Ceux-là. Apparemment, il faut avoir une volonté béton...

- On essayera demain, ce soir je dîne avec Drago. »

Hermione grogne et retourne dans son bouquin énorme et poussiéreux. Jenna continue de rêvasser. Elle est d'une humeur taquine, aujourd'hui et ses réflexions sont de plus en plus incohérentes au fur et à mesure que la journée passe. Elle est de plus en plus fatiguée mais trouve son nouveau train de vie plutôt amusant. C'est fin juin et les cours seront bientôt terminés. Elle seule sait que la tranquillité apparente de Poudlard ne va pas tarder à voler en milles éclats de cristal. Elle profite.

« Tu penses que Pansy Parkinson va finir alcoolique ? »

Hermione lui lance un regard de travers.

« Jenna, la ferme. Garde tes réflexions stupides pour toi, à l'avenir. Pourquoi tu es là, au fait ?

- Pardi, pour t'embêter ! Quelle question…

- Évidement, j'aurais du m'en douter... Tu ne veux pas aller chercher le livre rouge, là, au bout de la table ? »

Jenna se lève, guillerette et va le chercher. Ce qu'elle ne voit pas, c'est que Drago s'est glissé à l'intérieur. Alors que Jenna se rassoit sur la chaise à côté de la Gryffondor, il lui attrape les épaules et commence à la masser.

« Oh, Dray, sourit la Serpentard en se retournant tandis que son meilleur ami lance un regard noir à la brune. Toi aussi, tu en avais marre d'écouter les conneries de Parkinson ?

- Tu peux le dire. Un vrai moulin à parole, cette fille, incroyable. Tu lis quoi ?

- Moi, rien. Hermione allait partir, ses recherches n'avancent pas, hein Hermione ? »

La Gryffondor hausse un sourcil inquisiteur et soupire. Jenna refuse que Drago se voit mêler à leur apprentissage des sciences obscures et le tient donc le plus loin possible de Hermione ou de leurs recherches. La Granger ramasse alors ses livres et va les ranger. Jenna enlace, pendant ce temps, son meilleur ami qui refuse de comprendre la soudaine sympathie que la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard insuffle à sa meilleure amie. Soudain, un cri aigüe leur perce les tympans, obligeant les trois élèves à se retourner pour se trouver face à une Pansy Parkinson ébahie d'horreur, dégoulinant de suffisance. Elle vient de tomber sur le plus croustillant des scoops.

« Jenna Lewis, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger ensemble à la bibliothèque, discutant _comme des amis_ ! Jenna Lewis et Drago Malfoy _s'enlaçant_ !, caquette-t-elle sa voix insupportable de potiche bien éduquée. Attendez que ça fasse le tour de l'établissement ! Oh, lalala !

- Bon dieu, quel cruche, crache Jenna en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Dray, fais-la taire, par pitié !

- Bon, adieu, souffla Hermione. Trop de Serpentard, je n'ai pas envie d'être contaminée par votre lâcheté légendaire. »

Drago lui lance un regard féroce, il l'aurait insulté si la main de Jenna sur sa cuisse ne lui rappelait pas une promesse stupide qu'il avait faite. Pansy Parkinson ne semble plus être qu'un détail dans l'air saturé d'animosité où véhiculent des regards couleur d'orage et des promesses silencieuses de malheur. Jenna soupire. Elle s'étire sur sa chaise et regarde tour à tour Drago et Hermione qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de rester, stoïque, mauvais.

« Vous êtes chiant, déclare-t-elle comme si c'est une évidence. Hermy, je crois que la belette t'as appelée.

- Ah ? Oui, Ron, j'arrive ! Demain, Jen' ?

- Ouais.

- Dégage, maintenant, Granger.

- Ta gueule, Malfoy.

- Vos gueules à tous les deux, soupire une nouvelle fois Lewis. Vous êtes chiant, mais d'un chiant ! Faites au moins semblant de bien vous entendre devant moi, je ne sais pas moi, faites un effort, merde ! »

Hermione sourit gentiment, comme pour lui dire que c'est impossible et sort comme une ombre de la bibliothèque. Une fois seuls, les deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent vers leur curieuse de camarade.

« Pansy Parkinson, soupire Jenna en secouant la tête de manière fataliste. Que va-t-on faire de toi ?

- De moi ? Vous ? Oh, vous n'allez rien faire, caquette la précieuse fille à papa. Vous, vous allez vous plier à mes ordres et me supplier de ne rien dire de votre sale petit secret. Vous êtes _pris au piège_ ! »

Elle rit, d'un rire suffisant et victorieux. Jenna, par politesse, rit avec elle. Drago soupire en avisant sa meilleure amie qui semble d'une humeur fort taquine, donc qui peut s'avérer dangereuse.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, Lewis ? Lance Parkinson d'une voix froide, prise au dépourvu par le rire de la belle.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais comme tu as ris, je me suis dis qu'il y avait quelque chose de drôle. Je me suis trompée ?

- Je riais parce que ta chute avance à grands pas, petite sotte !

- Une chute ? Quelle chute ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiote ! Je t'ai vu avec Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy. Je vous ai surpris. Vous êtes amis !

- Oh, vraiment ? Tu crois que ça me fais peur, Parkinson ? »

Elle a murmuré la dernière phrase d'un ton si froid que Drago en a la chair de poule Il coule un regard à sa meilleure amie et la trouve terrifiante. Elle ressemble aux sorcières dont les histoires sont contées aux enfants sorciers ses sorcières noires et majestueuses qui réclament la fin du monde et qui dénis toutes formes d'autorités. Celles qui vivent dans les pays nordiques et qui vivent dans des forêts enneigées. Pansy aussi semble avoir remarqué le changement infime qui s'est opéré chez Jenna Lewis car elle recule, craintive. Mais sa vanité et sa fierté la force à avancer ensuite de deux pas.

« Oui, je le crois, crache en réponse la stupide. »

Jenna sourit, sans antipathie, plus avec pitié. Elle penche la tête de côté, continuant à sourire, comme si elle parlait à une enfant. Elle hoche la tête d'avant en arrière, ses grands yeux ambres posés sur la Parkinson, attentive. Attendant. Pansy ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle est mal-à-l'aise, continuant à fixer Jenna avec défi, même si ses prunelles sont vides. C'est finalement Drago qui lui offre la solution en ricanant.

« Pansy, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Si tu dois quoi que ce soit, c'est ta parole contre la notre. Et qui crois-tu que les gens croiront ? Moi, le prince de Serpentard, le respecté Malfoy en accord avec Jenna la froide et belle et de Granger, la sainte Gryffondor ou _toi_, la simple fille adorant les racontars ? Réfléchis, Pansy… »

Pansy recule une nouvelle fois, frappée par la réalité de la phrase de Drago. Personne ne la croira. C'est vrai. Cruellement vrai. Jenna rit. Elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter tant elle trouve la situation hilarante.

« Prise à son propre jeu, s'étrangle-t-elle presque. »

Drago ne partage pas son rire. Il semble sur les nerfs. Il sort de la bibliothèque sans bruit, juste un coup de point rageur à une pauvre étagère plantée sur son passage. Jenna le regard faire avec un haussement de sourcil inquisiteur. Puis, elle se retourne vers Pansy Parkinson qui se mordille le pouce en tentant de trouver une échappatoire pour bousiller la réputation des deux régnants de Serpentard. Jenna la regarde et la trouve plutôt jolie, en fin de compte. Elle a des reflets acajou dans ses cheveux ondulés et ses yeux mauves arrivent à être plutôt doux, quand elle fait des efforts. Un sourire à peine voilé s'étale sur les lèvres de Jenna. Un choix. Encore.

_« Soit je lui raconte tout, quitte à perdre mon intégrité mais en faisant preuve de franchise,_

_Soit je choisis la facilité de la laisse dans sa crasse. »_

Elle se souvient du premier choix qu'elle a fait. Pour Hermione. Sourit. Le danger lui avait fait couler de l'adrénaline dans les veines, elle avait apprécié. Autant recommencer. Elle passe un bras encourageant autour des épaules de la Parkinson qui, soudain très intimidée, se laisse faire.

« Viens, Pansy. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Celle de Drago, Hermione et moi. Preuves à l'appuies, si tu veux. Mais j'aimerai que tu saches. »

**~.~**

Drago marche à vive allure depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Il ouvre la porte de la salle sur demande. Il se dirige vers le fond de la salle et soulève le drap blanc qui recouvre une antique armoire. Il trésaille et recule d'un pas. Sa peau est plus laiteuse que jamais et le sang semble avoir abandonné son visage. Il tremble comme un pauvre chiot perdu. Un éclair éventre le ciel. Il ne le voit pas mais l'entends, au loin. Il songe à Jenna et prie pour qu'elle ne sorte pas de son appartement. La porte de l'armoire grince. Ses tremblements s'accentuent. Ses pensées sont accaparées par cette armoire sinistre. Un rire glauque, fou, s'en échappe. Bellatrix Black sort du meuble, pétillante. Victorieuse. Elle avise Drago. Lui touche le bras.

« C'est bien, mon neveux, susurre-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Tu es obéissant. »

Elle rit encore tandis que d'autres silhouettes sortent de l'armoire. Le tonnerre gronde et un éclair déchire le ciel serein de Poudlard. Drago a envie de pleurer et vomir en même temps. Il n'arrive qu'à suivre les Mangemorts qui envahissent Poudlard, comme des rats puants.

**~.~**

Hermione est assise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à sa droite Ron et à sa gauche, Ginny. Neville a disparut, quelques minutes auparavant, partant rejoindre Luna pour un tour de garde. La jeune fille est inquiète. Elle ne cesse de remettre ses cheveux en place, derrière ses oreilles puis de secouer sa tignasse, signe de malaise. Harry est parti avec Dumbledore tard ce soir là, à la recherche d'Hocrcuxes les laissant avec une fiole de Felix Felicius pour six personnes. Hermione se demande vaguement si elle a moyen d'en glisser discrètement à Jenna. Elle attrape la fiole avant de se lever.

« Tu vas où ? Demande Ron, surpris.

- Dehors. Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée. Je vais voir Neville et Luna, prétexte-t-elle.

- On vient avec toi, décide Ginny en sautant sur ses pieds. Je n'aime pas ce calme trop profond.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vous préviens si quelque chose de louche arrive, balbutie rapidement l'ainée Gryffondor.

- Ça change rien, autant qu'on vienne, soupire Ronald qui ne rêve que de son lit quelques étages plus haut. Comme ça, on pourra plus vite se coucher. »

Hermione n'écoute pas le reproche qu'adresse Ginny à son frère mais se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pourra pas donner un peu de potion de chance à son amie. Le pas lourd, elle s'avance entre les deux Weasley dans les sombres corridors de Poudlard. D'un accord tacite, ils n'allument pas leur baguette et la seule source de lumière reste la lune qui brille au-dehors. Il fait froid, en cette fin juin et Hermione trésaille. Son estomac se noue. Elle n'a pas vraiment confiance en ce qui arrive. Ils entendent un bruit au loin. Un son étouffé mais clairement entendu. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, ils se précipitent dans le couloir, se jetant à corps perdu dans un combat qu'ils estiment juste. Ils n'ont que seize ridicules années. Hermione a peur. Peur de mourir. Mais elle court quand même. _Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit avec panache_, se dit-elle en jetant le poids de son corps sur un Mangemort.

**~.~**

Jenna est terrée au fond de son lit. Mais, tétanisée par la peur et l'anxiété, elle n'arrive pas à dormir. D'un geste rageur, elle fait voler ses couvertures et se lève avant de se mettre à faire les cent-pas en mordillant la peau de son pouce. L'angoisse lui tord les entrailles. Drago a surement réussi son coup et des Mangemorts doivent être en train de déambuler librement dans tout Poudlard, à l'heure qu'il est. Elle n'a pas prévenue Hermione, elle se demande encore si elle aurait du. Hermione aurait tout fait pour arrêter le Malfoy, elle aurait prévenue Dumbledore et Harry Potter… Pourtant, la savoir sans doute dans son lit en train de rêver tranquillement alors que des personnes visant à supprimer les gens comme elle sont peut-être en train de forcer le tableau de Grosse Dame. N'en pouvant plus, elle attrape une robe de chambre en soie qu'elle enfile au-dessus de sa nuisette translucide et descends ses marches quatre par quatre. Arrivant en bas, elle avise avec perplexité son tableau tourner et laisser place à Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci semble plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ses cheveux châtains son plat et son regard vitreux. Elle regarde longtemps Jenna Lewis debout devant elle et lance d'une voix forte.

« Jenna, je n'arrête pas de repenser à tout ce que tu m'as dis. Ecoute, je veux en être. Je veux apprendre la magie noire. »

Lentement, la Lewis se laisse glisser sur un sofa et allume une cigarette moldue.

« Tu sais pourquoi nous faisons ça, Pansy, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas pour rejoindre le Lord noir. Si tu t'allies à nous, tu te mets à dos ta famille et ton maître… Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu pourrais payer à pris fort la conséquence.

- Je sais, tout ça, réponds la Serpentard d'une voix tendue en attrapant une autre cigarette. Pourtant, je ne veux pas être du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est sans doute dur à croire mais je n'adhère pas à ses idéaux. Je… Je ne suis pas de son côté par _choix_ mais par obligation. Tu m'as prouvée toi-même que les choix ne sont pas néfastes. Laisse-moi faire le mien. Apprends-moi la magie noire. Non pour le Seigneur Noir mais pour m'en défendre. Pour ma survie quand je quitterai ses rangs. »

Jenna hausse les sourcils, une figure qu'elle fait magnifiquement bien quand elle est prise de court. Son cerveau marche à plein régime. Elle a déjà fait ce choix. Pourquoi ne pas le recommencer ?

« Qui me dit que tu es honnête, se méfit-elle.

- Moi. Je peux faire un Serment Inviolable si tu le désires.

- Inutile. Je fais le choix de te faire confiance. Comme tu fais le choix de me suivre. Je serais ton professeur. J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarque, Pansy…

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Souriante, la jeune Parkinson fait coulisser le tableau et sort précipitamment pour rejoindre son dortoir. Jenna grince des dents.

« Je l'espère sincèrement… »

Elle se penche à sa fenêtre. Les combats font rages. Elle soupire et ferme douloureusement les yeux. Leur vie était faite de rebondissement. Une guerre tragique. Une alliance impromptue. Une amitié impossible… Elle s'assied sur le sol froid de son salon. Une violente envie de pleurer lui lacère le cœur. Demain, Hermione réclamerait une explication. Demain, Pansy commencera son apprentissage difficile. Demain, Drago serait loin d'elle, dans un présent oppressant et terrifiant. Demain, elle serait plus seule que jamais. Un sanglot transperça son échine. Elle aurait voulu que tout soit simple. Que tout s'arrête un instant, se fige. Que le temps cesse de courir aussi vite comme un prédateur cherchant sa proie. Que le présent reste infini.

* * *

_Alors ? J'attends votre verdique.. (:_

Ju. **D**


	4. Solitude

**CHANSONS :**

For the Girl – The Fratellis

Over my head – The Fray

Tonight – Lykke Le

Over - Drake

_Ce chapitre a été écrit super rapidement, je m'en étonne moi-même.. Bonne lecture !_

_(N.d.A : Les interludes sont les chapitres où Jenna ne fait pas de choix.)  
_

* * *

**INTERLUDE N°1 : Solitude.**

Les vacances d'été sont accueillit avec beaucoup de joie par tous les élèves de Poudlard. L'ambiance s'est dégradée au fur et à mesure que la fin arrivait. Comme si la mort de Dumbledore avait assombrie encore plus chaque recoin de l'immense château. Chacun trouve détestable de croiser un Harry Potter détruit dans les couloirs et des Serpentards qui tentaient de se faire le plus petit possible. L'évasion et la trahison de Drago Malfoy est sur toutes les lèvres. Comme un cauchemar, Jenna repense à toutes les rumeurs qui circulent dans l'école. Certaines étaient bien trop fantasque, comme celle où Drago et les Mangemorts s'étaient transformés en Sirènes pour s'enfuirent et étaient maintenant coincés comme de la vulgaire poiscaille dans le lac de Poudlard. Il y avait aussi celle où il avait emprunté le dragon d'Harry Potter pour passer outre les protections de Dumbledore ou encore celle où il aurait caché les Mangemorts dans les armures du septième étage et qu'ils ont attendu le jour où Dumbledore ne serait pas là pour attaquer… En tout cas, tous et chacun est sur que Malfoy a bien une relation quelconque avec l'attaque. Donc, la mort du directeur tant aimé. Jenna veut se boucher les oreilles continuellement depuis ce fameux jour. Entendre du mal sur son meilleur ami alors que personne ne connaissait la vérité revenait à lui enfoncer un poignard dans les entrailles.

Tous ces racontars lui donnent une envie irrésistible de frapper et de casser tout sur son passage. Drago a disparut. Envolé dans le ciel obscur comme la fumée d'une cigarette se consumant paresseusement. Jenna, inquiète au possible, s'était enfermée dans un compartiment, seule, comme à son habitude. Elle avait vu Hermione, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était passée en coup de vent dans son appartement juste pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait plus à son cours de magie occulte car Harry et Ron avaient besoin de son soutien. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur l'évidente implication de Drago dans la mort du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et discuta avec elle une bonne heure avant de murmurer ces mots : _« Quoi qu'il arrive, Jenna, nous resterons unies. Nous sommes amies. Appelle-moi et je te rejoindrais, où que tu te trouves. Adieu_. ». La partie qui l'avait le plus inquiété était le « Adieu ». Mais vaillante, elle avait donné quelques cours à Pansy avant que les vacances n'arrivent. Mais celle-ci était beaucoup trop distraite. Puis, beaucoup d'événements étranges s'étaient succédé. Déjà, comme le prince des Serpentard brillait pour son absence, la maison des verts et argents semblaient s'être tournés vers elle, Jenna Lewis, pour les guider. Et guider un troupeau d'aveugles serpents était une affaire si facile que Jenna, malgré se tristesse et sa colère, c'était laissée prendre au jeu. Donner des ordres ne lui va pas, certes, mais elle trouve cela tellement amusant qu'elle le fait quand même, bon gré mal gré. Elle se sent puissante. Mais l'absence de Drago la fait souffrir alors elle devient cruelle, aussi. Car il faut bien qu'elle déverse sa détresse sur quelqu'un. Pansy Parkinson est devenue sa nouvelle alliée. Son bras droit dans cette étrange remontée médiatique. Elles forment à présent un duo des plus surprenants. Jenna commence même à apprécier Pansy, ce qui lui semblait impossible un mois plus tôt.

Jenna a préféré s'isoler, lors de son voyage dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ne veut parler à personne. Ce genre de comportement la prend de plus en plus souvent depuis que Malfoy a déserté les couloirs froids du château de son enfance. Elle est allongée sur une banquette, sa valise posée sur la banquette en face, regardant fixement le plafond de son compartiment. Elle cille quand elle se rend compte qu'il est bien trop blanc pour elle et que ses yeux en pâtissent. Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de cette surface plane trop éclatante. Des centaines d'interrogations se balancent dans son esprit. Drago est-il en sureté ? Avec qui ? Où ? Hermione la tient-elle responsable de ce qui c'est passé ? En a-t-elle parlé à ses petits copains héroïques ? Peut-elle vraiment l'appeler à tout instant ? Pansy viendrait-elle la retrouver comme elle l'avait promis ? Ou préfèrerait-elle rester avec ses amis Serpentards ? Soupirante, la nouvelle princesse des serpents se tournent vers la paroi rouge de son compartiment. Petit à petit, bercée par le doux roulis du train, elle s'endort sans autre forme de procès. Quand elle se réveille, elle est déjà en gare de King's Cross. Voie 9 ¾. Sautant sur le quai, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir la seule personne qu'elle va côtoyer pendant les vacances, l'unique femme à lui dorer son sourire et à la faire rire alors que tout va mal. Agacée de ne pas trouver sa mère, elle s'assoit sur le bord du quai, boudeuse, attendant que sa génitrice daigne se montrer. Cette attitude peu en accord avec son masque de tous les jours, certains élèves se retournent sur elle mais aucun ne fait de commentaire. Alors, une femme rousse, un peu ronde, s'avance vers elle. Jenna la regarde distraitement, sans vraiment la voir, reconnaissant brièvement la louve de cette portée de casse-pieds qu'étaient la marmaille Weasley. Jenna se fiche bien de savoir ce que cette machine à gamins vient faire près d'elle, elle sait juste qu'elle veut partir le plus vite possible et raconter son année écoulée à sa confidente de toujours. Pourtant, Molly Weasley s'arrête devant elle. Hésite.

« Tu es Jenna Lewis ? »

La dénommée lui lance un regard glaciale, arrivant à être intimidante et à regarder de haut même assise sur sa valise. Pour ce faire, elle utilise une technique bien particulière elle garde la tête baissée et lève seulement ses yeux froids vers la personne qui rougit instantanément, comme la mère Weasley en cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Crache-t-elle avec hargne.

- Ma petite, je suis venue t'annoncer que je suis ta tutrice.

- Ma tutrice, s'énerve la Lewis en se levant, agacée et fatiguée. Merci bien mais j'ai une mère, pas besoin de tutrice dans ce cas !

- Oh, ma petite Jenna, gémit Molly Weasley en se jetant contre Jenna. Jamie est morte, mon enfant. Ta mère est décédée. »

Le noir l'envahit. Un gouffre s'ouvre sous ses pieds maladroits. Le temps suspens sa course. Rien. Il n'y a plus rien. Juste le néant. Le froid. Jenna écarquille les yeux. Sens vaguement la douloureuse présence de Mrs Weasley contre son corps. Comprends l'étreinte glacée qui lui lacère le cœur. Elle est perdue. Elle sort de la gare, sans savoir comment. Sans savoir pourquoi. Elle s'assoit sur un banc. Le temps qui s'était arrêté reprend brusquement sa course et les couleurs réapparaissent, l'éblouissant. Lui faisant mal. Le temps s'accélère, encore, encore, encore. Les images défilent à une vitesse folle. Le temps n'a de toute façon plus aucune importance. Jenna est seule. Dans un monde trop vivant, trop éblouissant. Ses entrailles sont tordues. Elle se sent agressée de toute part. Perdue dans un monde inconnu. De douleur, elle crie. Plusieurs fois, pour se vider les poumons, évacuer la douleur. Elle appelle. Elle pleure. Elle se tord au sol, prise de court par la violence de sa douleur. Pour la sauver, son subconscient lui ordonne de s'évanouir. Elle abdique sans résister et plonge dans l'inconscient.

** ~.~ **

« MAMAN ! »

Jenna ruisselle de sueur quand elle se réveille brusquement en criant ce mot. Son souffle est haletant. Pourtant, elle ne s'en inquiète pas outre mesure, ayant l'habitude de se réveiller de manière violente depuis que la guerre a repris. Elle laisse son souffle se calmer et passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux poisseux. Puis elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle n'est pas à Poudlard. Elle n'est pas non plus chez elle, sauf si sa mère a brusquement décider d'une redécoration intérieure mais ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. Fronçant les sourcils, Jenna avise une banderole aux couleurs de Gryffondor ainsi qu'un vieux poster d'une équipe de Quidditch dont le nom échappait à Lewis. Elle apprécia le mobilier une coiffeuse ancienne en marbre, une armoire de chêne, un bureau couleur acajou… Elle se s'assit sur le lit et étouffe un juron quand elle se cogne la tête contre le plafond en pente.

« Mais merde, crie-t-elle. Où je suis ? »

Des bruits de pas se font entendre, comme pour répondre à ses interrogations. Puis, avec effroi, elle voit Ginny Weasley, benjamine d'une fratrie assoiffée de connerie héroïque, alliée intimement au plus horriblement niais des personnages de tout Poudlard, le chef suprême du pays des Bisounours, Harry Potter en personne ! Réprimant un haut-le-cœur elle aussi, la petite Ginny pose l'immense plateau qu'elle tient à bout de bras au bout du lit de Jenna et fait mine de faire demi-tour.

« Hé, réagit immédiatement la Serpentard. Ne pars pas comme ça ! On est où, là ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi _je_ suis là, d'ailleurs. Et pourquoi tu m'apportes un plateau chargée de nourriture, tu t'es changée en maid pendant mon sommeil ? Remarque, ça pourrait bien t'aller, je suis sûre que tes formes ne pourront être que plus appréciées dans un costume de soubrette. »

Jenna laisse échapper un ricanement avant d'être en prise à un violent mal de tête, n'ayant rien à voir avec le regard profondément noir et haineux de la petite Weasley. Elle enfonce sa tête entre ses mains et étouffe un gémissement de chagrin quand les évènements lui reviennent en mémoire. « _Jamie est morte. Ta mère est décédée._ » De grosses larmes s'échappent de ses yeux ambres pour couler le longs de ses joues porcelaines et finissent pas s'écraser sur la couverture horriblement criarde dans laquelle Jenna est enroulée. Ginny sur le seuil semble hésiter. Puis, elle jette un regard plein de pitié à Jenna avant de sortir. Après tout, chacun sa merde ! La Lewis reste longtemps, prostrée, à pleurer des larmes inutiles. Enfin, elle se met à murmurer. Dans un chuchotement, elle appelle doucement. Dans une plainte, elle supplie la magie de l'aider.

« Drago… Hermione… Pansy… Venez, s'il vous plait… »

Comme dans un rêve, une silhouette apparait, surprise puis atterré. Hermione s'assied à côté d'elle et lui frictionne le dos en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Jenna pleure de tout son soûl, durant deux longues et douloureuses heures. Quand enfin elle se calme, la nuit est tombée. Son amie n'a pas bougée. Personne n'est venu la voir.

« Ma mère est morte, avoue-t-elle dans un chuchotement à peine audible d'une voix rendue rauque à force de ne pas avoir été utilisée. Je ne sais pas quand. Je ne sais pas comment. Je sais juste qu'elle est morte. Je le savais déjà. Au fond de moi, quelque chose me le criait. Mais maintenant, c'est certain, inéluctable. Merlin, que j'ai mal… »

Hermione étouffe une exclamation de douleur et la serre contre elle, comme si elle voulait se fondre dans son amie pour la consoler. Se subsister à elle et lui prendre sa douleur. Jenna se dégage gentiment mais ferrement.

« J'ai assez pleuré, explique-t-elle. Je veux voir, maintenant. Savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver. Je ne serais majeur qu'en septembre. La mère Weasley a dit que c'était elle, ma tutrice. Je vais aller la voir.

Attends, dit doucement Hermione en attrapant la main de son amie. Je viens avec toi. »

Jenna ne l'entend. Jenna sent à peine la main d'Hermione. Elle est dans une sorte d'engourdissement parasite. Elle a juste envie de vomir. Ou de rire. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens… Pourquoi rire alors que la seule personne qui ai jamais fait attention à vous n'est plus ? Pourquoi vomir les souvenirs qui valsent lentement dans votre esprit étriqué et prévisible ? Les deux filles passent la porte de la cuisine où sont attablés silencieusement les Weasley. Les regards convergent vers elle, curieux pour Hermione, noirs pour Jenna. Molly Weasley se lève mais d'un geste infime, Jenna la fait se rassoir. Elle s'assied sur la table, déplaçant sans vergogne des assiettes, à la manière dune princesse capricieuse. La douleur est encore là mais impossible de la montrer à cette faune ruisselante de pauvreté que sont les Weasley.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Molly Wealsey, anciennement Prewett.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? J'aurais plutôt dire qui êtes vous pour m'annoncer que vous êtes ma tutrice alors que je ne vous connais, mis à part grâce à vos charmants rejetons qui polluent l'air ambiant de mon château. »

Elle a dit mon château comme Bill Gates aurait dit mon programme ou mon ile privée. Molly trésaille sous l'insulte à peine voilée faite à ses deux benjamins mais reste stoïque. Elle sait à qui elle a à faire.

« J'étais la meilleure amie de ta mère, annonce-t-elle. Jamie et moi avons partagées notre dortoir à Poudlard pendant sept ans. Puis, sommes restées très liées après l'école, nous avons partagées un appartement pendant deux ans avant que je n'emménage avec mon mari.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

- J'ai perdu contact avec Jamie il y a dix-sept ans. J'ai compris pourquoi à son décès…

- Quand ma mère est-elle… Morte ?

- Il y a deux semaines. J'ai reçu le testament de Jamie le jour suivant sa mort. Ça faisait dix-sept ans que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'elles… Elle te lègue tout mais insistait pour qu'on ne te dérange pas dans tes études

- Pour l'instant, la coupa-t-elle, je veux rentrer chez moi. Pourriez-vous faire ça pour moi ? M'y conduire par transplanage ? Ou plutôt, emmenez-moi… à sa tombe. »

Molly hoche la tête et va dehors. Jenna enlace Hermione une dernière fois avant de disparaitre au bras de la sorcière de second cycle. La tombe est une simple pierre posée au centre d'une clairière. Du marbre, juste avec gravé dessus : « Ici repose pour l'éternité Jamie, la plus courageuse d'entre les vivants. » Jenna ne s'interroge pas sur ces mots et s'agenouille près de la sépulture et tremble fortement. Les larmes menacent mais elle les renvoie d'un bref mouvement de manche. Elle murmure quelque chose que Molly n'entend et en silence, elles transplanent vers le charmant cottage Lewis, endroit paradisiaque perdu au fin fond de l'Irlande. Sans plus de manière, Jenna entre et s'arrête sur le seuil. L'odeur de son bonheur et de son enfance imprègne les lieux. Camelle, herbe fraichement coupée et une touche de Chanel N°5, tous les éléments sont réunis pour faire dire à Jenna qu'elle est bien chez elle. Rien qu'à l'odeur, elle aurait pu reconnaitre son havre de paix. Elle ferme douloureusement les yeux. On ne lui avait même pas laissé de choix. Sa mère était morte, point à la ligne. Une étoile filante dans un ciel d'été. Une cigarette se consumant un peu trop vite. Elle veut crier, pleurer, vomir mais elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que de garder les yeux fermés et de souffrir en silence. Jamie est morte. Dans un claquement de talons aiguilles. Pareille à un verre que l'on brise et qui s'éclate en millier de morceau sur le sol.

Inéluctable.

Le cœur de Jenna chute dans sa poitrine. Molly se penche vers elle. Jamie Lewis a été assassinée. Avec un rictus, Jenna devine par qui. _Lord Voldemort_. Elle comprend pourquoi elle a toujours été obligée de se planquer au fin fond de l'Irlande alors que sa mère a toujours été attirée par les grandes villes. New York lui aurait convenue mieux qu'une robe Vera Wang ! Pourtant, ça avait toujours été Irlande. Jenna. Protection. Prise d'une soudaine terreur, l'orpheline grime au premier, entre dans la chambre de feu sa mère et fouille son mobilier. Elle voyait souvent, auparavant, un bout de parchemin que sa mère ne se lassait pas de relire. Comme un secret honteusement gardé. Elle le trouve, au-dessus des dessins de la petite Jenna qu'elle fut un instant très court de sa vie insignifiante. Une lettre. Destinée à Lily Potter. Signée Jamie Potter. La trahison lui vrille le cœur autant que son crie perce les tympans de Molly. Douloureuse découverte que celle de ses origines. Jenna refuse de lire la lettre. Effrayée. Seule.

* * *

_Je tenais à m'excuse, peu de dialogue dans ce chapitre. Je sais que parfois, lire les passages narratifs, c'est d'un casse burne.. Une petite review ? (: Votre dévouée._

Ju. **D**


End file.
